The Love Song for You aka Lagu Cinta Untukmu
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Mitchie and her friends were going for special Camp Rock in Malaysia. One incident caused them met one Malaysian teenager band who need to make a performance in Final Jam. What happen next?


**Love Song for You aka Lagu Cinta Untukmu**  
**by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first Camp Rock fic. Let's find out if the Malaysian band collaborated with Mitchie. Also... one guest come over them!**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

One special Camp Rock held in National Park in Malaysia.

That time, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Barron, Sander, Lola and Peggy were offered to go there, sponsored.

Not forget, the band of Contact 3. They also had been offered there.

"I can't wait for this! So awesome!" said Mitchie.

"Yeah, we'lll go there together, free of charge!" said Caitlyn.

"It sounds cool than before. What if we practised music?" asked Lola.

"Yeah, and you can put me into your list," said Peggy.

"Okay," said Mitchie. "There'll be more song I'll sing there,"

"It seems you have something special," said Shane.

"Nothing to talk, but we have a good plan," said Caitlyn.

"But you better share with us," said Nate. "Music is universal,"

"Right," said Jason.

"Mmm..." Mitchie was thinking of something. "Okay, we agree,"

All of them screamed as they decided to go to Malaysia for special Camp Rock.

Meanwhile...

Tess was so angry to Mitchie and the rest as she had been blacklisted from the students for the special Camp Rock.

"That's not fair! Why I had been blacklisted from going there? I'm more talented from them, but why...?" scolded Tess.

"Maybe you're not destinied for going there," sighed Ella.

"Ah! I don't care! Ella, come with me. We'll go to Malaysia, no matter what happen to us,"

"But..."

"No buts, Ella. Follow me!"

...

**Time: 12.00 PM**  
**Place: Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Malaysia.**

Mitchie and her friends arrived there. They need to catch a special bus to go to Camp Rock, unfortunately...

"I'm sorry, guys," said Shane. "The bus that supposed bring us to Camp Rock departed one hour before we arrived here,"

"What?" All of them shocked.

"What will we gonna do now? We can't go there," said Mitchie. "We're stucked here,"

"Don't say like that," said Peggy. "We can go there, but we must do something,"

All of them looked over surounding to find any vehicle.

And...

"Hey! We can ask for that van's owner," said Jason.

All of them rushed to that red van.

"Excuse us," said Mitchie.

"Hey! What's wrong?" asked that guy, that van's owner.

"Actually, we missed our bus to our camp. Can you bring us there?"

"Sure,"

"Thank you so much,"

"But I have some passenger to bring to,"

There were 4 teenagers. 3 boys, 1 girl walked toward that van.

"What happen, Mat?" asked one of that teenager guy.

"There are few teenagers want to go to their camp. They missed their bus," said Mat, the driver of that van.

"Okay, you can bring them in. But we have a show to attend to,"

"Okay,"

The Malaysian teenagers walked into that van.

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" asked Mat to Mitchie and the others. They walked into that van.

What the narrow of the space. But... what they wanna do?

That van leaved the scene.

At the same time, Tess and Ella arrived there.

"Damn! We missed the bus!" said Tess.

"So? Just wait for the taxi," said Ella.

"Taxi? You said taxi? You think I'm of what? Helo!"

"Sorry,"

Along the highway...

"It seems you're from overseas," said Rabu (the first teenager)

"Yeah, we never seen you before," said Mia (the second teenager)

"We're from United States," said Mitchie.

"But we missed our bus to Camp Rock," said Shane.

"Camp Rock?" Wahid (the third teenager) shocked.

"You don't know what's Camp Rock?" asked Caitlyn.

"Err... I just watching Camp Rock in TV. Not in reality,"

"Poor you," said Peggy.

"Camp Rock is one summer camp for the students who wants to be a superstar," said Mitchie.

"I see..." said Wahid.

"Hey, guys! It seems we need to go faster," said Malik (the fourth teenager).

"You said what?" asked Shane.

"I said, we need to go faster. We don't have much time,"

That van brought them into Kuala Lumpur city.

"Hey! We gotta wrong way!" said Mitchie.

"We need to attend to the show, or our boss will be mad to us," said Mat.

That makes Shane, Jason and Nate rushed to the driver seat, controlling the stereng, that van lost of control. Mat tried to calm them but...

That van crashed toward one tree at the roadside.

"See? You make us in big trouble!" said Mat.

"But are you want to kidnap us?" asked Caitlyn.

"No," said Wahid. "But we have a show to attend. Now, we need to cancel it,"

All of them walked out from that van.

"It seems we need to walk by foot for this," said Shane.

"But it won't happen if you didn't disturb my business," said Mat.

"So, what?"

Mitchie calmed both of them.

"We need to talk," said Mitchie. "We need to attend the show first, then to Camp Rock,"

"Okay," said Shane.

All of them walked along the roadside in the city.

"Hey, you," said Rabu. "I wanna ask you,"

"Why?" asked Mitchie.

"What's your name?"

"Mitchie. Mitchie Torres,"

"I'm Rabu. Rabu Pakan,"

"And I'm Shane, Mitchie's boyfriend," said Shane suddenly.

Rabu felt sulked.

"Rabu, what's wrong?" asked Mia.

"You like Mitchie, huh?" asked Wahid.

"Please!" said Rabu.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Inginku_  
_Buat lagu cinta untukmu_  
_Agar kau boleh cuba_  
_Rasa perasaanku_  
_Inginku_  
_Tulis lirik cinta untukmu_  
_Agar kau boleh cuba_  
_Rasa perasaanku_  
_Ta da da_  
_Ta da da_  
_Ta da da_  
_Ta da da da_

(Translated in English)  
_I want to_  
_create a love song for you_  
_So you can try_  
_to feel my feelings_  
_I want to_  
_Write one love song for you_  
_So you can try  
__to feel my feelings_  
_ta da da_  
_ta da da_  
_ta da da_  
_ta da da da_

All of them arrived at one hotel, where Rabu, Mia, Wahid and Malik as The Lovers band members stayed.

There, their manager, Mr. Kuku stood before them.

"Where were you going?" asked Mr. Kuku.

"Actually, our van was in accident," said Malik.

"That's an excuse! You know what, I lost of a few thousand dollars due to all of you!"

"We're so sorry," said Mitchie. "We're not supposed to get in their van, as they need to attend the show,"

"Who are you, huh?" scolded Mr. Kuku.

"I'm Mitchie Torres. Actually, my friends and I supposed to attend Camp Rock but... we missed the bus,"

"Camp Rock?"

"Why?" asked Rabu.

"Speaking of Camp Rock, I gotta an idea! Lovers, you need to write one new song for the Final Jam in Camp Rock tomorrow!" said Mr. Kuku.

Mr. Kuku leaved the scene.

"Okay, guys," said Rabu. "Lovers, I have an idea. We need to collaborated with the Camp Rockers,"

"Hah?" Mia, Wahid and Malik shocked.

"Yeah, they're in Camp Rock, We need to take them there,"

"Okay," said Mia.

"So, can we collaborated with your band?" asked Shane.

"Sure," said Malik. "Lovers feat. Connect 3,"

"Actually, Lovers feat. Camp Rock," said Caitlyn. "I can be a composer,"

"Okay, Deal!" said Malik.

Meanwhile, Tess and Ella arrived there.

"Now, here you are!" said Tess. "It seems you want to sabotage me, right?"

"Sabotage of what, huh?" asked Rabu. "You're out of us. You don't have to talk with us,"

"Tess had been blacklisted from going to Camp Rock. It seems all of you want to sabotage her," said Ella.

"Who wants to sabotage her? She's so misbehave!" said Caitlyn. "As you seen in previous Camp Rock,"

"Oh, my old friend," said Tess. "It seems you want to DEPEND TO THAT FREAK, HUH?"

"Yeah, depending Mitchie, and the others,"

Mia walked toward Tess. "You better get out from here or we'll call the security,"

"Call them. I'm not afraid," said Tess.

"Err... We gotta big trouble," said Ella.

"What for?"

2 security guards caught Tess and Ella and chased them out from the hotel.

That makes Tess hated thye Lovers band. She decided to eliminate them.

...

That night,

Rabu was writing the lyrics for the song that he need to sing with his band in Final Jam of Camp Rock.

"It seems you run out of idea," said Mitchie. "I can help ya,"

'No, Mitchie," said Rabu. "I feel that..."

"You feel of what?"

"You want to help me, but it caused me to..."

Rabu played the guitar and writing some lyrics.

"I have some idea for this song," said Mitchie.

"You have it?"

" I want to... create a love song for you ... So you can try ... to feel my feelings ..." Mitchie sang the song.

" I want to... Write one love song for you... So you can try... to feel my feelings ..." Rabu continued.

That time, Shane, Nate and Jason walked toward them.

"We gotta some musics for the song," Three of them played their musical instruments.

"Awesome," said Malik suddenly.

"But can you add some..." said Wahid. "Err... err..."

"Hip-hop?" asked Caitlyn, as she played her laptop, some music played.

"Good," said Mia.

"Okay, we need to get the enough rest for the performance," said Mitchie.

That night, all of them slept in their room.

At the same time, Tess and Ella sneaked into the hotel to spoil the song. She arrived at the room (that they stayed)

And she succesfully stolen one booklet, written of the song that they need to perform.

But, Mat who arrived from ground floor arrived there. Tess and Ella was shocked.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Mat.

"You! You!" screamed Tess.

"What for? You wanna steal something?"

"Shut up!" Tess and Ella tried to make Mat fainted, then they brought him into the big bin behind the hotel.

Then, Tess and Ella leaved the scene.

...

At the next day, all of them were ready to go to Camp Rock. They gotta their van after it fixed.

But their driver was not come yet.

"I've called Mat 10 times, but he didn't answered," said Rabu.

"Where he's going? He not used to late like this," said Malik.

"So, what if I replaced him?" asked Wahid.

"You don't have driving license, fools!"

"Guys," said Mitchie. "Somebody had stolen our song,"

"HA?" All of them shocked.

"Somebody stolen the song? What we need to do?" asked Mia.

"Everyone, be calm," said Shane. "It seems we need to not use that book to remember that song,"

"You mean?" asked Jason.

"We've remember that song,"

"No problem," said Nate.

"But I feel... that 2 girls involved in this case," said Malik.

"We can't accused Tess and Ella like that," said Caitlyn.

"But I think..."

Mat arrived there. "Guys, we need to..." Mat fainted.

Shane, Jason and Nate helped Mat to get him up.

"Are you allright, Mat?" asked Rabu.

"There... 2... girls... stolen... book," said Mat weakily.

"Must be Tess and Ella," said Mitchie.

"They... beated me... and... thrown ... me... into... the bin..."

"It seems we're run out of time. We need to go to Camp Rock,"

They rushed into their fixed van, Shane droven that van, go to Camp Rock.

...

**Time: 12.00 PM**  
**Place: Camp Rock, National Park, Pahang, Malaysia**

Tess and Ella arrived there. She can't wait to perform the song.

As the Final Jam started, she started to sing.

But...

She didn't know how to sing. That's because she can't sing in Malay.

Tess was so ashamed, ran toward the back stage.

"Why did you not tell me that song is not in English?" scolded Tess.

"I don't know," said Ella.

"The karma is arrived," said Brown Cessario suddenly. "You're blacklisted from going Camp Rock, and you planned to spoil the contestants from performing the Final Jam,"

"I didn't do it," said Ella. "But Tess! She done it!"

"Hey!" scolded Tess.

Mitchie and the others arrived there.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Inginku_  
_Buat lagu cinta untukmu_  
_Agar kau boleh cuba_  
_Rasa perasaanku_  
_Inginku_  
_Tulis lirik cinta untukmu_  
_Agar kau boleh cuba_  
_Rasa perasaanku_  
_Ta da da_  
_Ta da da_  
_Ta da da_  
_Ta da da da_

(Translated in English)  
_I want to_  
_create a love song for you_  
_So you can try_  
_to feel my feelings_  
_I want to_  
_Write one love song for you_  
_So you can try_  
_to feel my feelings_  
_ta da da_  
_ta da da_  
_ta da da_  
_ta da da da_

"It seems we have a chance," said Rabu.

"Let's do it," said Mitchie.

There, the Lovers and Connect 3 band started for their position. Mitchie, stood beside Rabu and Shane to sing the song.

Caitlyn played the computer, the music played.

(Real version in Malay)  
_Inginku_  
_Buat lagu cinta untukmu_  
_Agar kau boleh cuba_  
_Rasa perasaanku_  
_Inginku_  
_Tulis lirik cinta untukmu_  
_Agar kau boleh cuba_  
_Rasa perasaanku_

(Translated in English)  
_I want to_  
_create a love song for you_  
_So you can try_  
_to feel my feelings_  
_I want to_  
_Write one love song for you_  
_So you can try_  
_to feel my feelings_

As the song finished, all the Camp Rock audience clapped their hands.

All of them walked to the back stage.

"Well done," said Brown Cessario. "But why you didn't tell us that you missed the bus?"

"We're so sorry," said Mitchie.

"But that's okay, at least. you attending the Final Jam and perform the nice song. Hey! What that song title is?"

"Lagu Cinta Untukmu (Love song for you)" said Rabu.

"Malay song?" asked Brown Cessario.

"Yup,"

"Awesome! You can write more songs to the world,"

"That's good, Rabu," said Shane.

"Hey! You wanna join Camp Rock?" asked Jason.

"No, thanks. We're indie band," said Malik.

Mr. Kuku arrived there. "Well, well, well, you've done of the good performance,"

"Thanks," said Rabu.

"But why you want us here?" asked Wahid.

Brown Cessario walked toward Mr. Kuku, then they shake their hands.

"Actually, Mr. Kuku is my friend. He want to bring the Malaysian band to perform in Camp Rock," said brown Cessario.

"We see..." said Mitchie.

The End

Moral Value: Don't try to spoil someone else

**Okay, bad fic, right?**

**22nd June is my birthday.**

**REVIEWS, PELASE! WISH ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY! whatever, Enjoy!**


End file.
